Restoring your heart
by Mary-chan Rodriguez
Summary: Yamaguchi lleva enamorado de Tsukishima desde hace un largo tiempo, luego de descubrir que su mejor amigo tenía una novia, se arrepiente de no haberse confesado a tiempo, ya que el rubio ahora era muy frío y distante con él. El dolor que invadía su corazón cada día iba creciendo hasta no poder controlarlo, pero alguien muy inesperado, llegara a su vida para reparar su corazón.
1. El Comienzo

**Aclaraciones antes de comenzar el fic:**

— Diálogos —

"Pensamientos"

 **El fic estará actualizándose cada semana aproximadamente, el fic tiene cinco capítulos y pronto si me ánimo haré una segunda parte.**

 **La idea del fic lo saque de unas imagenes que mire en facebook, pero agregándole mi toque extra.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son Furudate Haruichi-sensei, solamente los utilice para esta historia y tal vez unas más adelante.**

 **La pareja principal es Yamaguchi x Kageyama, si está bien escrito, Yamaguchi es el seme en la relación. Me gusta escribir sobre parejas raras aunque esta no es tan rara en si~, es la ventaja de ser multishipper~. Espero que sea de su agrado y sin más les dejo el primer capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Pov Tadashi

Han pasado ya dos semanas desde que Tsukki y yo nos hemos separado abruptamente, bueno comienzo a pensar que esta separación ha llegado a ser buena, desde que Tsukki consiguió una novia mi corazón cada vez se partía más en pedazos, verlo junto a esa chica me enfurecía y lo que temía que sucedería, sucedió.

 _Flash Black_

 _Estaba junto con Hinata y Kageyama, últimamente no he pasado tiempo con Tsukki ya que la novia siempre lo lleva a comer juntos, al principio comía mi almuerzo solo pero me sorprendió al ser invitado por Kageyama, y Hinata termino uniéndosenos a almorzar._

 _—Chicos, creo que ahora la novia de Tsukishima es más linda ¿no creen? — pregunto inocentemente el sol de Karasuno mirando hacia una ventana donde se podía observar claramente a la pareja del rubio sarcástico con la chica castaña los cuales caminaban con tranquilidad._

 _Sabía que el comentario de Hinata era inocente, no quería herirme yo solo era el que se hería al seguir teniendo estos sentimientos por mi amigo de la infancia, pero no pude contenerme más agache un poco mi cabeza y pequeñas lágrimas salían de mis ojos, la verdad trataba de contenerme pero no pude más._

 _—Hinata para— hablo en un susurro llamando la atención del pelirrojo sabiendo que con ese comentario había causado una reacción negativa en el pecoso._

 _—Si tienes razón es muy linda— dije entre sollozos dibujando una sonrisa triste en mi rostro y levante mi rostro, no quería que nadie viera como lloraba, puesto que no quería dar explicaciones._

 _Después de sollozar un rato muy leve, corrí lejos de mis dos compañeros de equipo para esconderme y estar solo para llorar tranquilo. Corrí, corrí y corrí hasta que no pude más, golpeando algunas personas a mi paso y diciendo "lo siento" con voz quebrada mientras seguía huyendo, si huyendo de esa realidad que no quería aceptar. Luego de haber corrido hasta que mis piernas no pudieron más, me senté apoyando mi espalda en la fría pared y termine de romper en llanto abrazando mis piernas, creo que corrí demasiado llegué hasta detrás de la escuela, al menos estaba solo, como me sentía a pesar de tener a tan buenos amigos cerca._

 _—Yamaguchi— Alguien me está llamando pero no quiero que me vea en este estado tan triste, si muy triste._

 _—Yamaguchi— escuche de nuevo esa voz pero un poco más cerca y sentí una mano sobre mi hombro me sobresalte y levante mi rostro encontrándome con unos ojos azul oscuro mirándome con preocupación al ver mi rostro empapado de lágrimas._

 _—Ka-Kageyama... — dije en un susurro y me tire hacia sus brazos, ¿absurdo? Sí, pero necesitaba un consuelo me dolía el pecho y los ojos de llorar._

 _—Tranquilo—escuche un susurro antes de sentir unos brazos rodeándome con lentitud pero con firmeza, con temor a lastimarme, era muy cálido._

 _Llore por unos momentos más, en ese cálido abrazo hasta que me agote y me quede dormido la verdad no supe que paso después, desperté en una camilla de la enfermería y mire el rostro del peli negro el cual logro consolarme que estaba profundamente dormido en la silla, nunca pensé que alguien tan inexpresivo y que siempre anda de mal humor tendría un toque tan suave y relajador para lograr calmarme. Una sonrisa se dibujó de nuevo en mi rostro pero esta vez con sentimientos de alegría tenía amigos maravillosos y debía olvidar estos sentimientos que se comían mi alma._

 _—Yamaguchi despertaste— escuche la voz de mi acompañante aun somnolienta y gire mi cuerpo quedando de lado para verlo mejor. — ¿Cómo te sientes? — me pregunto frotando sus ojos como un niño pequeño, vaya que puede ser adorable._

 _—Me siento mejor y gracias Kageyama— le dije con una sonrisa sincera, hace tiempo que no sonreía así._

 _—No tienes que agradecer— me dijo con esa calma y tranquilidad que tenía cuando no estaba molesto._

 _—Claro que debo porque me has traído aquí y me diste tu hombro para llorar— me senté en la camilla y con una toallita húmeda que tome de la mesa y limpie un poco de saliva que se escurría del labio inferior del peli negro._

 _—Me hubieras dicho y lo hubiera limpiado yo solo— me dijo avergonzado con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, me siento algo privilegiado de ver esas reacciones en Kageyama._

 _—No debes avergonzarte y creo que deberíamos irnos ya porque es tarde— dije levantándome con cuidado ya que de tanto llanto me dolía la cabeza, mi pecho dejo de doler un poco al sentir que podía contar con alguien de esta forma, Tsukki nunca hubiera hecho esto por mi creo que soy un idiota al enamorarme de él._

 _—Daichi-san me dio permiso y a ti de no asistir al entrenamiento así que podemos ir nuestras casas— se levantó junto a mí y al verme que mi rostro demostraba que no estaba bien me sujeto la mano y la paso sobre su hombro para ayudarme a caminar, la verdad cada acción de Kageyama me sorprendía cada vez más._

 _—Lo siento por mi te perdiste el entrenamiento— dije algo arrepentido sabía que a Kageyama realmente le importaba el voleibol y por mi culpa no pudo asistir._

 _—No debes disculparte quise cuidarte ya que eres un importante amigo para mí y los demás— dijo rascando su nuca con algo de nerviosismo, para Kageyama siempre fue difícil demostrar sus sentimientos, realmente es lindo e inocente a veces._

 _Solté una pequeña risa en tono divertido y me apoye más en el cuerpo del peli negro, sonrojando a este último, era una ventaja que ambos mediamos casi lo mismo, estaba decidido no sufriré más por un amor correspondido y lo olvidaré junto a mis amigos y quien sabe podré enamorarme de alguien más._

 _Fin Flash Back_

Volviendo al presente, luego de ese fatídico día mi relación con los demás (especialmente con Kageyama si se me permitía decirlo) ha sido mucho mejor, he comenzado a sentirme mejor; si a veces recaía pero Tobio, si actualmente nos llamamos por nuestros nombres, me animaba luego de llorar y desahogarme con él, cada día nuestra confianza crecía, éramos muy cercanos, eso me hizo feliz y creo que fue una buena decisión el hacerme amigo de Tobio, confió mucho en él.

—Tadashi, Tobio-chan ya llego por ti— me dijo mi madre desde la cocina, baje las escaleras y tome mi desayuno para comer en la escuela.

—Ya estoy aquí Tobio, ¿nos vamos? — pregunte sonriente, ahh como extrañaba esta sensación de felicidad, ya no estaba triste, y me propuse no estarlo.

—Está bien—me respondió con una sonrisa leve y después de despedirnos de mi madre nos fuimos a la escuela, entre conversaciones triviales y más que todo hablando de voleibol, Tobio tiene un gran problema por su gusto.

Fin Pov Tadashi

Tadashi y Tobio llegaron a la escuela ambos se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus salones correspondientes, ya que estaban en clases diferentes, ese día no tenían entrenamiento matutino así que podían relajarse un poco.

Cierto rubio del equipo al percibir el rechazo y el desinterés hacia su persona por parte de cierto pecoso, y más al ver que esté era tan cercano con cierto "Rey" le hacía hervir de celos, ¿desde cuándo se tenían tanta confianza ese par de idiotas como para llamarse por su nombre?

—Tks—chasqueo la lengua el rubio al ver a un Tadashi tan feliz llegar al salón y lo observó, ahora lo observaba de lejos ¿Dónde quedaba esa amistad que habían tenido hace años?

"Supongo que todo fue una mentira" pensó molesto y sintió como alguien besaba su mejilla volteando a ver a la chica que lo había hecho.

—Buenos días Kei— saludo ella muy feliz y con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días— hablo con tono seco y haciendo que la chica frunciera el ceño, ahora su novio la trataba peor, si al principio no la trataba bien aun siendo novios ahora estaba peor, este estaba de muy mal humor y no sabía por qué eso la molestaba.

Lo que más molestaba a Kei eran las miradas que le daba el armador de primer año, es que no podía comportarse un poco tan siquiera, no sabía que había hablado con Tadashi pero le molestaba verlos juntos, pero se preguntaba aún ¿Por qué tanta molestia hacia las actitudes de del pecoso? Yamaguchi podía hacer lo que él quisiera, pero igual extrañaba tener la compañía de su mejor amigo.

—Kei quería hablar contigo acerca de algo— hablo la chica en un tono un tanto molesto llevándolo fuera del salón de clases ante la mirada de todos.

— ¿Qué quieres? —hablo con su tono seco.

—Creo que estás siendo muy cruel conmigo últimamente ¿hice algo mal? — pregunto dolida.

—No hiciste nada malo— dijo serio frunciendo el ceño. La chica comenzaba a irritarlo incluso más de lo normal.

—Pero me tratas muy mal no sé qué hacer para que no seas tan frío conmigo— dijo en tono molesto y dolido.

—Creo que lo nuestro no funciona y deberíamos darnos un tiempo— le dijo serio mirándola a los ojos.

— ¿¡Que!? ¿Estás hablando enserio? —pregunto la chica muy dolida y le dio una cachetada al más alto saliendo corriendo por el pasillo.

—No pensé que terminaría así, seguramente me ganaré el odio de todas las chicas ahora— dijo Kei para sí mismo y volvió al salón como si nada bajo la atenta mirada de todos pues tenía algo roja la mejilla.

—Tsukishima ¿Te encuentras bien? — pregunto por instinto el pecoso, es cierto que decidió alejarse de él pero no por eso iba a ignorarlo por completo.

—Estoy bien, no debes preocuparte— respondió en tono molesto desviando su mirada, desde que tenía novia Yamaguchi lo llamaba Tsukishima, no Tsukki, eso realmente lo molestaba.

—Tienes la mejilla roja ¿Paso algo con ella? — pregunto algo nervioso pero preocupado por su amigo rubio. "Si Tobio me viera tan preocupado por Tsukki me mataría" pensó divertido.

—No tiene nada que ver contigo así que cállate y déjame solo— hablo con seriedad sin voltear a ver a su amigo pecoso.

—Entiendo, lo siento Tsukishima— dijo caminando hacia su asiento mirando hacia la ventana, de verdad que era un idiota al pensar que era bueno al preocuparse por el rubio, apretó sus puños y deseaba ya salir de ahí para ir con el peli negro.

Las clases pasaban lento para la mala fortuna de Yamaguchi, podía sentir de vez en cuando la mirada café del rubio en su persona pero no se atrevía a voltear a verlo, sentía que si lo hacía volvería a caer en esa tristeza de nuevo, esa que supero al lado de Tobio, el cual le extendió una mano cuando más lo necesitaba, debía ser fuerte tanto por él como por el peli negro.

Cuando por fin había llegado el receso, Yamaguchi salió del salón hacia el del peli negro, quería verlo estar junto a él, si estaba junto a él sus problemas se desaparecían algo tonto y que hacía creer al pecoso que se aprovechaba de Tobio, pero al estar junto a él una calma y tranquilidad inundaban su mundo. Se podría decir que estaba comenzando a sentir algo más que amistad por el peli negro, claro está que no cometería el error de arruinar esa linda amistad que tanto habían forjado durante estas semanas.

—Puedo llegar a ser idiota a veces— se dijo a si mismo mientras llegaba al salón de Tobio dejando salir un suspiro y miro que el peli negro comenzaba a salir del salón. — ¡Tobio! — le dijo entusiasmado caminando hacia este.

—Tadashi ¿paso algo? — pregunto viendo al pecoso, lo conocía bien y sabía que algo había pasado.

—Hablemos en la azotea mientras comemos— dijo con una sonrisa algo forzada y se llevó con él al peli negro para ir a la azotea, era un lugar tranquilo donde podían hablar.

—Tsukishima ¿te hizo algo? ¿Te sientes mal? — pregunto en un tono enojado pero preocupado por su amigo.

—Bueno Tsukki no me hizo nada fui yo el idiota que me preocupé por él por ver como peleo con su novia, al parecer aún siento algo por Tsukki aunque sea algo muy pequeño— dijo llegando a la azotea junto al peli negro que solamente escuchaba atento. —Tobio ¿Qué puedo hacer para que no siga doliendo? ¿Qué puedo hacer para olvidarlo? ¿Para ver a Tsukki como mi amigo de nuevo? ¿Qué hago? — pregunto en un tono triste bajando su mirada hacia el suelo controlando sus ganas de llorar.

—Tadashi primero cálmate— dijo Tobio rodeando el cuerpo del pecoso en un abrazo, no le agradaba verlo tan desconsolado, tan triste, eso rompía su corazón, le gustaba verlo sonreír; esa sonrisa que iluminaba sus días desde hace unas semanas atrás, tal vez comenzaba a sentir algo por Tadashi pero hasta no estar seguro al cien por cierto de que olvidará al bastardo de Tsukishima no podía confesar esos sentimientos que pedían a gritos dejarlos salir.

Ambos se encontraban en la misma situación, los dos tenían sentimientos por ambos pero por miedo no se atrevían a decirlos, querían gritarlo, dejarlo salir; hacer que esa sensación dolorosa pero hermosa saliera de sus corazones, dejar que ambos dejarán de sufrir por mantener esos sentimientos ocultos, que a su vez eran correspondidos. Algo estúpido por parte de ambos guardar sus sentimientos pero algo inteligente al mismo tiempo, no querían que la persona que ahora amaban se apartará de su lado. Tadashi sabía lo que era que esa persona amada fuera arrebatada y alejada de él, y quería evitarlo volver a sentirlo. Tobio por su parte era la primera vez que sentía esos tipos de sentimientos, si podría llegar a ser muy inocente a veces, pero de algo estaba seguro y era que no quería separar a Yamaguchi de su lado.

—Segundo— después de una larga pausa logro hablar el peli negro. —Comamos, no has desayunado así que debes comer algo— dijo sentado a ambos en el suelo sin romper aquel abrazo donde sentía la respiración de Tadashi algo agitado y sentía los suaves sollozos provenientes de este.

—Está bien, enserio eres el mejor Tobio— dijo separándose un poco dibujando una sonrisa en el rostro observando como aquel rostro tan tranquilo y sin emociones le demostraba una sonrisa sincera, esas sonrisas que le encantaba verlas.

—No creo ser el mejor, no aún por lo menos—admitió como siempre lo hacía cuando Tadashi le decía ese cumplido, el cual lo decía muy seguido.

—Enserio que debo agradecerte demasiado Tobio— dijo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del peli negro sacando su comida, hecha por su madre, para comenzar a comer.

—Ya te dije que no debes— dijo limpiando con suavidad las pequeñas lágrimas que aún yacían en las mejillas llenas de esas pecas que le gustaron al ver al pecoso, mientras este comía y consiguiendo que este se sonrojará un poco haciendo resaltar más sus pecas.

—Lo que tú digas Tobio— dijo divertido riendo un poco aunque seguía avergonzado por aquel toque delicado que limpiaba su rostro de esas lágrimas que salieron en un momento de debilidad.

Estos dos continuaron con el almuerzo pero no sabían que cierto rubio los había observado desde la entrada, había visto que Tadashi se había ido hacia la azotea, quería pedirle disculpas, pero lo que se encontró le desagrado por completo, verlos tan juntos, se notaba que ambos se gustaban, le molesto más al ver la confianza y la suavidad en como los dedos del peli negro tocaban el rostro del pecoso y como este sonreía, de manera sincera y pura.

—Demonios— dejo salir con ira el rubio y antes de irse solo vio algo que lo hizo enfurecer incluso más.

—Tobio enserio no puedes comer en orden— dijo en tono divertido y tomo con su dedo índice un pequeño arroz que se encontraba en la mejilla, cerca de los labios, del peli negro.

—Ya te he dicho que debes de decirme que tengo algo en la mejilla— dijo con un leve rubor y frunciendo levemente el ceño.

—Sabes que me gusta cuidarte de vez en cuando Tobio— dijo comiéndose el arroz y le sonrió al peli negro que se sonrojó un poco más y desvió la mirada, Tadashi sabía cómo avergonzarlo.

—Al menos avísame cuando lo hagas— dijo suspirando un poco mientras seguía comiendo.

—Si lo hiciera no sería divertido— dijo picándole la mejilla al peli negro mientras reía un poco.

Así eran sus juegos, ambos molestándose pero sin llegar a excederse, a Tadashi le gustaba ver el rostro tan inexpresivo y enojado de Tobio, sonriente y avergonzado, se miraba lindo y su inocencia lo hacía verse más lindo ante los ojos del pecoso.

—Tendré que pensar como los separo para hablar con Yamaguchi— dijo Kei para sí mismo mientras caminaba furioso al salón, realmente le resultaba molesto realmente molesto ver a sus dos compañeros de equipo con tanta confianza y que se diviertan juntos.

Llego el entrenamiento, cada quien estaba por su lado, Tobio seguía practicando con Hinata, la verdad que hacían una pareja excelente, por no ser de las diferentes peleas que tenían entre ambos.

—Hinata boke debes concentrarte más— dijo con claro enojo el peli negro.

— ¡Eres tú el que lanza muy rápido Bakayama! — grito el pelirrojo encarando al más alto.

— ¡Tú eres el que está muy lento hoy idiota! — No se quedó atrás al momento de gritar y estaba por tomar al pequeño de la camiseta pero una mano lo detuvo y era de cierto pecoso –mandado por los sempai– para controlar la situación.

—Tobio debes calmarte o sino Daichi-san se enojará— le dijo tratando de calmarlo. —Y Hinata andas muy distraído hoy por favor no hagas enojar a Tobio— pidió amablemente.

—Quien anda irritado es Bakayama-kun no yo— dijo con un puchero.

— ¡Boke! —grito furioso mientras era sujetado de la cintura por el pecoso.

— ¡Tobio cálmate! — trataba de sostenerlo pero el peli negro tenía un poco más de fuerza que él.

—Kageyama y Hinata ¿Podrían venir conmigo un momento? — dijo en tono realmente serio Daichi haciendo a los tres temblar un poco.

Después de una charla entre los dos de primero y de castigarlos con que tuvieran un receso del entrenamiento, para que resolvieran sus problemas, todos continuaron con su entrenamiento.

—Yamaguchi— llamó Tsukishima al pecoso en tono neutral.

 **Fin Primer Capítulo**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer~, espero verlos el próximo capítulo.**


	2. Calma después de la tormenta

**Aclaraciones antes de continuar la lectura:**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de Furudate-sensei, solamente los utilice para esta historia.**

 **Algo que se me olvido aclarar anteriormente en el primer capítulo, es que los personajes tienen personalidades muy OC, en algunos, por no decir todos los capítulos del fic, mis disculpas por eso.**

 **Sin más que aclarar, les invito a iniciar la lectura~**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

— ¿Necesitas algo Tsukishima? —preguntó con su tono más amable y tratando de mantenerse en calma, después de todo no podía depender de Tobio todo el tiempo.

—Quiero hablar contigo en privado después de la práctica ¿puedes? —pregunto en tono tranquilo.

—Está bien— dijo mirándole con algo de confusión pero decidido. —Te veo después de la práctica— dijo caminando nuevamente hacia su posición, debía enfrentarse de una vez por todas al rubio, quería y tenía que hacerlo si quería olvidarse de él por completo.

Al terminar el entrenamiento Tadashi hablo con Tobio y le dijo a este que tenía que resolver de una vez por todas sus problemas y que lo esperará en la entrada de la escuela, el peli negro aunque no estuviera completamente de acuerdo, respeto la decisión del pecoso y se encamino junto a Hinata el cual le hacía enojar y comenzaban a pelear como siempre lo hacían.

—Nunca cambian— dijo divertido Tadashi al verlos pelear, parecían hermanos peleando tanto.

—Son unos idiotas no cambiarán tan rápido— dijo con seriedad el rubio llamando la atención del pecoso.

—No son idiotas, bueno tal vez un poco pero no lo digas de esa forma— dijo en tono molesto.

—No te molestes, además no quiero hablar de ellos en este momento, quiero hablar contigo— le miró fijamente.

—Puedes decirlo rápido Tobio me espera— hablo en tono seco.

—Tks, ¿Por qué desde que comencé a salir con ella te distanciaste tan abruptamente de mí? — preguntó directamente sin vacilar.

—Quería darles espacio, no podía estar contigo como antes Tsukishima— dijo desviando ligeramente la mirada.

— ¿Qué es esa estupidez que ahora me llamas por mi apellido? — pregunto en tono molesto. — ¡Mírame y dime ¿Qué tanto me odias?! — hablo con furia tomando el rostro de Yamaguchi con sus manos sin mucha delicadeza para que le viera a los ojos.

—Tsukishima me estás lastimando— quiso zafarse de ese agarre pero el rubio siempre tuvo más fuerza que él, quería huir pero no debía pero tampoco se dejaría intimidar por el rubio. — ¡Maldición entiende de una vez que nunca te he odiado! ¡Suéltame que me haces daño! — forcejeo un poco más.

— ¡No hasta que respondas la pregunta! — dijo con firmeza fijando su agarre.

—Entiende de una vez ¡Desde hace un tiempo no te he visto como un amigo! — dijo tratando y soportando lo más que podía para no llorar, mientras tanto un peli negro volvía al gimnasio con calma.

—Se me olvidaron mis rodilleras, ¿En que estaré pensando? — se dijo a sí mismo el peli negro mientras regresaba a la cancha de entrenamiento pero se sorprendió al ver lo que pasaba, eso sí que no lo permitiría.

— ¡Y-Yo... te amaba Tsukki! ¡No como amigo sino como algo más! — rompió a llorar sorprendiendo al rubio, aunque lo que más sorprendió al rubio fue un golpe directo en su mejilla haciendo que soltará al pecoso.

— ¡Tobio! — gritó impresionado mientras miraba al peli negro realmente molesto.

—Tsukishima ya escuchaste lo que debías escuchar ahora ¡deja en paz a Tadashi! — hablo con clara molestia.

—Vaya tienes un rey protegiéndote perfectamente Yamaguchi— hablo con amargura enojando más al peli negro. —Pero que quede claro que no siempre te podrán proteger— dijo tomando el cuello de la sudadera del peli negro, luego de levantarse y lo acorralo en una pared golpeándolo en esta.

— ¡Tsukki! ¡Para! ¡Puedes golpear de gravedad a Tobio! — dijo alterado al ver como esto empeoraba, y es que el peli negro al recibir el golpe en su espalda se molestó más, y como si fuera poco estos irradiaban un aura de clara molestia dirigida al contrario, entro en pánico y fue rápidamente en busca de alguien que pudiera separarlos, sino estos dos podrían lesionarse.

— ¿Crees que con hacer esto Tadashi te perdonará? — pregunto hastiado y mirándole desafiante. —Lo que haces es separarlo cada vez más de ti, idiota—

— ¿Qué sabes tú de mi relación con Yamaguchi? —apretó el agarre molesto realmente molesto, si él no hubiera separado de su lado a Yamaguchi nada de esto hubiera pasado.

—Sé lo suficiente como para saber que con esto no arreglarás nada—

— ¡Cállate de una vez, rey! —hablo con clara molestia y golpeo donde lo había golpeado este antes, rompiendo el labio inferior del peli negro, iba a golpearlo de nuevo al ver la mirada de intimidación que este le daba y como trato de golpearlo de nuevo pero Daichi lo detuvo de soltar un segundo golpe.

— ¡Es suficiente Tsukishima y Kageyama! — hablo Daichi realmente serio, ¿Qué le ocurría a los de primero este día?

El capitán separo a los dos más altos que prácticamente iban a iniciar una pelea seria, Yamaguchi luego del sermón de Daichi hacia los más altos, tomo de la mano a Tobio y se lo llevó a su casa sin que esté opusiera resistencia, le dolía el labio y la verdad quería estar lejos del rubio sino se le tiraría encima de nuevo.

—Tobio te he dicho que no debes de actuar de manera compulsiva mira lo que te has hecho, idiota— dijo suspirando entrando a su casa junto al peli negro.

—Fue algo instintivo, lo siento pero no podía ver como ese bastardo te hacía daño a ti— dijo desviando la mirada con molestia y frunciendo el ceño.

—Siéntate y espera un poco debo de curarte el labio— dijo suspirando y fue por el botiquín a su habitación.

—No creo que sea tan grave— se dijo a si mismo pero al tocar donde le dolía soltó un pequeño quejido de maldición y vio la sangre en su camiseta blanca, tal vez si fue medio grave.

—Deja de tocar la herida Tobio— dijo suspirando al verlo tocar. —Te la abrirás más, torpe— dijo acercándose al peli negro y tomo un algodón colocándole agua oxigenada para limpiar la herida.

—Eso duele Tadashi— dijo cerrando uno de sus ojos con fuerza ante el repentino dolor y ardor que sentía tratando de alejarse pero el pecoso no se lo permitió.

—Eso te ganas por no hacerme caso y no controlarte, si Tsukki te hubiera hecho más daño por mi culpa no sé qué hubiera hecho Tobio— dijo viéndole a los ojos con preocupación.

—No soy tan débil Tadashi, no debes de preocuparte— le dijo tratando de sonreír, subiendo una mano para acariciar una de las mejillas del pecoso y calmarlo.

—No dije que eras débil solo dije que me preocupo por ti, idiota— dijo suspirando y termino de curar la herida con suavidad dándole una camiseta limpia para que se la cambiará.

Después que el peli negro se cambiará y calmará la realmente excesiva preocupación de Tadashi, se quedó a cenar como premio de haber protegido a Tadashi.

—De verdad no es necesario que me invites a cenar Tadashi— dijo suspirando algo avergonzado.

—Ya te dije que si lo haré y si no me enojaré contigo— dijo con los brazos cruzados, se sentía más libre, menos pesado y lleno de confianza luego de enfrentarse al rubio.

—Bien al menos déjame ayudarte— dijo rendido ante los caprichos de su amigo pecoso.

—Así está mejor—dijo riendo victorioso y sintiendo como el peli negro le jalaba una mejilla como venganza.

Ambos para su sorpresa no eran malos en la cocina, aunque Yamaguchi le daba ciertos consejos al peli negro para que hiciera las cosas de una manera más fácil y sencilla, cocinaron algo suave puesto que con el labio herido Kageyama no podía comer algo que pudiera dañar más la herida. Comieron en un poco de silencio aunque después de un rato algo incómodo, Tadashi rompió el hielo y comenzó una conversación de acuerdo a los próximos partidos que tendrían de práctica, esto ilumino el rostro de Tobio.

"Tan tierno y torpe que es" pensó divertido al verlo tan entusiasmado.

Después de la cena y que lavaran los platos, Tadashi detuvo a Tobio que ya se marchaba abrazando la cintura de este y apoyando su rostro en el cuello de este.

— ¿Qué sucede Tadashi? — pregunto levemente sonrojado.

—Quería pedirte si ¿puedes y quieres quedarte hoy? —pregunto sin salir de su "escondite" en el cuello del peli negro.

—Solo debo llamar a mis padres para avisarles— dijo sencillo y claro queriendo moverse pero el cuerpo del pecoso no lo dejaba moverse de esa posición.

—Gracias, es que recordé que mamá y papá no llegarán por un viaje de negocios y la verdad odio quedarme solo en esta casa tan grande— hablo apretando un poco el abrazo.

—Bueno yo estaré contigo esta noche— dijo con suavidad posando una de sus manos sobre las manos del pecoso, sintiendo como este le soltaba un poco para abrazarlo por enfrente de la cintura de nuevo y posaba su cabeza en su cuello nuevamente, al notar el nuevo abrazo poso sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Tadashi correspondiendo el abrazo con suavidad y logrando que este subiera su rostro viéndolo fijamente a los ojos.

—Gracias Tobio— dijo con una sonrisa tierna y sincera sonrojando un poco al peli negro.

—Ya lo he dicho que no debes de agradecerme nada— hablo con algo de timidez sin dejar de ver esos ojos de un hermoso color café claro, que le miraban con profundidad y a la vez con amor, si eso es lo que veía en esa mirada tan intensa pero a la vez tierna.

Sus miradas chocaban y la cercanía hacía que los corazones de ambos se acelerarán haciéndose escuchar sincronizados, ambos se dieron cuenta en ese breve lapso de cercanía lo que sentían, compartían ese sentimiento, ese hermoso sentimiento llamado amor. La mirada de ambos era firme admirando los orbes del otro, y en sus mejillas se encontraba un pequeño pero significativo rubor, cada vez sus rostros se acercaban más haciendo que sus alientos se mezclarán y formarán uno solo. Luego de una tortuosa espera, esperando quien hacia el primer paso, fue Tadashi que sin dudarlo rompió aquella pequeña, -pero muy larga distancia como ambos lo sintieron-, que separaba a ambos, en un acto instintivo cerraron sus ojos, probando esos labios que exigían por ser devorados, era un beso suave para no lastimar más el labio inferior de Tobio, acercando los cuerpos de ambos cuando Tobio subió sus brazos hacia el cuello de Tadashi, acariciando con suavidad los cabellos de la nuca del más bajo, -por muy poca diferencia-. Esa sensación era cálida, suave, hermosa, una unión de labios realmente significativa que ambos no quisieran romper nunca pero sus pulmones actuaban en su contra, haciendo que se separen exigiendo oxígeno en ellos, ambos se miraron al abrir nuevamente sus ojos y dejaron que una sonrisa cómplice se formará en sus rostros volviendo a unir sus labios en un beso suave y tierno lleno de amor.

Nuevamente sus pulmones traicionaban sus deseos de estar unidos en ese cálido y tierno beso, mirándose a los ojos con una sonrisa sincera dibujada en sus rostros, Tadashi se encamino hacia atrás jalando a Tobio junto a él sin separarse del abrazo hasta que sintió en sus piernas el sofá sentando en su regazo al peli negro, una postura algo comprometedora que hizo que el peli negro se sonrojará un poco más, pero sin ser un excesivo sonrojo.

—Tadashi— mencionó el nombre de su actual ¿novio? Si se podía decir.

— ¿Qué sucede Tobio? — pregunto sonriente dando suaves y lentas caricias en la espalda del peli negro ocasionando leves estremecimientos por parte de este.

—Bueno ahora que n-nos... be-besamos... ¿somos novios o algo así? — preguntó nervioso y rojo hasta las orejas.

—Vaya que eres demasiado inocente Tobio— dijo en tono divertido haciendo que el peli negro frunciera el ceño y robó un beso corto y rápido de los labios de este. —Bueno creo que deberíamos de aclarar nuestros sentimientos ¿no? — pregunto sonriendo.

—Tú me gustas Tadashi, desde hace un tiempo me gustas— hablo con firmeza viéndole a los ojos demostrando la seguridad con la que hablaba.

—A mí también me gustas Tobio— le dijo sincero y unas lágrimas no se resistieron por salir de sus ojos, pero no de tristeza, sino de alegría, la felicidad que sentía en esos momentos era demasiada y la verdad estaba muy sensible ese día con tantas emociones encontradas.

Y como si de un trato se tratará sellaron sus labios, dando a entender los sentimientos que habían guardado durante tanto tiempo, mientras Tobio limpiaba con suavidad las lágrimas que caían de las mejillas de su ahora novio con sus manos. El beso no duro mucho, ambos estaban cansados, Tadashi más que Tobio al tener que soportar tanto en un día, se miraron a los ojos y se acurrucaron en los brazos del otro.

—Creo que debemos descansar ya que mañana hay entrenamiento en la mañana— dijo en tono lloroso el pecoso sin separase del peli negro.

—Me parece bien y ya deja de llorar— dijo tomando el rostro de Tadashi besándole las mejillas borrando el rastro de las lágrimas rebeldes que seguían saliendo sin parar.

—Lo siento es que estoy demasiado feliz como para parar— dijo sonriendo sincero y con un leve sonrojo en su rostro por las acciones tan dulces del peli negro, de verdad que no se arrepentía de olvidar esos sentimientos dañinos que destruían su ser y reemplazarlos por esos nuevos sentimientos de amor correspondido que lo llenaban de felicidad en esos momentos.

—Vamos a dormir tal vez así te calmas un poco, quiero verte sonreír y no llorar— dijo sonrojado ante las palabras del pecoso.

—Está bien, está bien— paro sus sollozos y sonrió con felicidad ante aquellas palabras que llenaban aquel vacío que el rubio dejo en su ser.

El peli negro se iba a levantar pero el pecoso no se lo permitió abrazándolo con suavidad pero firmeza.

—Tadashi si no me sueltas no podremos ir a la cama— dijo algo confundido ante las acciones de su pecoso.

—Lo haremos pronto— dijo sonriendo y con una fuerza –muy sorprendente para Tobio- el pecoso lo levanto en brazos a modo princesa, obligando que el peli negro se abrazará del cuello de Tadashi como si su vida dependiera de ello.

— ¿Sabes que puedo caminar? — pregunto con algo de enojo pero a la vez con mucha vergüenza y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—Así llegaremos más rápido— dijo feliz de verlo de esa forma, vaya que se sentía honrado de ver tantas emociones en el rostro inexpresivo del peli negro.

Llegaron a la habitación del pecoso, este riendo ante las quejas del peli negro y robándole besos en el rostro a su Tobio para calmarlo y hacerlo sonrojar, amaba verlo sonrojado y haciendo esos leves pucheros que hacía con sus labios al sentirse tan avergonzado.

Tadashi recostó a Tobio en la cama para luego acostarse junto con él y rodearlo con sus brazos, en un abrazo cálido el cual no tardó en ser correspondido por parte del más alto, así compartiendo ambos el calor del otro y poder conciliar el sueño con una sonrisa en el rostro de cada uno.

Mientras todo era color de rosa en la casa del pecoso, cierto rubio luego del sermón de Daichi, se fue enfurecido a su casa, como se atrevía ese rey a golpearlo de esa manera, lo peor del día era que fue en la mejilla donde su ex-novia lo había cacheteado.

—Tks, no sabía que se podía reemplazar tan rápido una amistad— se dijo a si mismo mientras abría la puerta de su casa y la cerró un poco fuerte, ¿Por qué se sentía tan molesto? ¿Por qué sentía que perdió algo realmente importante, no solamente una amistad de hace años?

—Kei regresaste, ¿Por qué vienes de tan mal humor? ¡No me digas que peleaste con tu linda novia! —dijo Akiteru con mucha curiosidad.

—Ya no es mi novia, y no vengo molesto por eso— dijo el rubio menor con frialdad.

— ¿Qué te paso en el rostro? Una chica no golpea tan fuerte siendo tan pequeña— le pregunto ahora preocupado. — ¿Tuviste alguna pelea? —

—Nada importante, solo fue una pequeña pelea con un compañero de equipo— dijo molesto recordando lo que había pasado.

—Kei tu y yo sabemos que desde que Tadashi se separó de ti has estado de muy mal humor— dijo con seriedad. —Y creo que aún no te das cuenta del porque te molesta tanto— dejo salir un suspiro.

— ¿Qué tratas de insinuar con eso? — pregunto en un tono algo molesto se sentía demasiado irritado como para juegos así.

—Te daré un consejo— dijo el rubio mayor haciendo una pausa. —Aclara tu mente y sabrás lo que te molesta tanto, te veo después debo irme— se despidió de su hermano menor saliendo de la casa.

—Aclarar mis sentimientos, no entiendo que quiere decir— dijo irritado y se fue a encerrar a su cuarto, aunque no quiso empezó a ordenar sus pensamientos en su cabeza.

¿Por qué siente tantos celos al ver al Rey con Yamaguchi? ¿Por qué sentía que su corazón se partía en pedazos cada vez que era ignorado por el pecoso? Respondiendo esas dos preguntas las cuales después de analizar fueron las más importantes, en primera le da celos porque Yamaguchi no era tan cercano a alguien como lo era con él, en tiempo pasado refiriéndose al ahora, y en segundo le dolía tanto porque el pecoso siempre estuvo a su lado, y por simplemente una chica su amistad se fue a la basura.

Después de seguir pensando en las opciones, todas y cada una de ellas le llegaron a un solo resultado, el cual era que estaba enamorado de su amigo de la infancia, si ENAMORADO, tal vez aceptar salir con esa chica solo fue para olvidar aquel cariño que sentía hacia el pecoso, solamente quería tratar de olvidarlo pero que logro, todo lo contrario ahora había perdido su verdadero amor por una verdadera estupidez, aquel que soportaba su mal carácter y siempre llenaba sus días de alegría.

—Soy un verdadero idiota— se dijo a si mismo apretando los dientes con furia, de verdad había cometido la estupidez más grande del mundo, ahora no solamente perdió la amistad del pecoso, también perdió su oportunidad de poder estar juntos, como pareja, o tan solo como amigos, perdió su oportunidad de demostrarle lo mucho que le importa. —El primer paso será recuperar su amistad, luego podría enamorarlo si se da la oportunidad— en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa decidida, lucharía por recuperar aquella persona a la cual ama, sin importarle a quien quitará del camino para cumplirlo.

Y así Kei aprendería una valiosa reflexión que provocaría un gran cambio en su vida, una persona se valora más cuando se pierde que cuando la tienes a tu lado.

 **Fin segundo capítulo**

* * *

 **Y aquí termina el segundo capítulo, espero haya sido de su agrado. El siguiente será el más largo que he escrito luego del capítulo 5 y el más triste y tierno a mi parecer. Pensaba subirlo más temprano pero hace poco vine de la universidad~ enserio pensaba subirlo temprano pero la universidad me absorbe :'v el próximo capítulo trataré de subirlo más temprano~**

 **Sin más hasta el próximo capítulo~. Bye~**


	3. Recuerdos Amargos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de Furudate-sensei, solamente los utilice para esta historia.**

 **Este es el capítulo más largo, espero no aburrirlos con él.**

 **Sin más que aclarar, les invito a iniciar la lectura.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Pov Tadashi

Era un lindo sábado por la tarde, aunque agotador al mismo tiempo, pues tuvimos entrenamiento en la mañana y creo que mucho más agotador que los días de semana, el entrenador Ukai dijo que era necesario al aproximarse unos juegos de practica contra algunos equipos, bueno yo estaba realmente cansado pero Tobio parecía normal no entiendo cómo puede entrenar tanto y no agotarse con nada.

—Tobio ¿quieres quedarte un rato en mi casa hoy? — le pregunte con una sonrisa mientras caminaba junto a él.

—Me parece bien Tadashi— me dijo simple y calmado mientras una pequeña sonrisa estaba dibujada en su rostro, como amo esas sonrisas tan suaves y sinceras en el rostro de mi lindo Tobio.

—Así te ayudo a estudiar inglés ya que pronto serán los exámenes— dije sonriendo y reí un poco al verlo arrugar su rostro.

—Está bien— dijo algo enfurruñado, no entiendo él es muy inteligente pero no es bueno con los estudios, me parece algo extraño y divertido también.

Caminamos hasta mi casa, yo molestando a Tobio un poco hablándole en inglés para verlo hacer esos pucheros disimulados que hacía, dándome a entender que estaba molesto, avise a mi madre que había llegado y nos ofreció un bocadillo con refresco para que nos motiváramos en el estudio.

—Gracias mamá— le agradecí por las atenciones, creo que mi madre sospecha que hay algo más que amistad entre Tobio y yo pero aún no me armo de valor para decirle.

—Gracias señora— le dijo el peli negro sonriéndole levemente a la madre del pecoso.

—No deben agradecer por cierto Tadashi tengo que salir así que cuida la casa y les deseo suerte— mi madre sonrió sincera y tomando sus cosas se retiró de la casa dejándonos solos.

—Bien sentémonos y a estudiar se ha dicho—dije tratando de animar al peli negro.

—No tengo otra opción no quiero perderme los partidos de práctica— dijo suspirando haciendo de nuevo esos lindos pucheros que me encantaban.

Empezamos con los estudios primero comenzamos repasando matemáticas, Tobio no era mal estudiante creo que si se esforzará estaría en las clases superiores con Yachi-san, era bueno memorizando y analizando aunque cuando se trata de voleibol es mucho mejor recordando y entendiendo estrategias.

Luego de que termináramos con matemáticas comenzamos con inglés, no entiendo cómo es que le va tan mal si se sabe casi todo el vocabulario, espero poder ayudarlo no me considero muy buen maestro pero creo que puedo hacer que pase los exámenes fácilmente si le doy ánimos y utiliza su capacidad e inteligencia para el estudio.

—Tobio no entiendo cómo es que te quedas en los exámenes, te lo sabes todo— dije en tono divertido.

—La verdad ni yo mismo entiendo porque—dijo con tanta sinceridad que me hizo reír un poco.

—Bueno te ayudaré con los verbos que veo que se te hace difícil— dije sincero y termine ayudando a Tobio haciendo que este sonriera con satisfacción.

Nos tomamos un descanso y comenzamos a comer el refrigerio que nos dio mi madre, cuando terminamos mire a Tobio y se notaba cansado así que le sugerí que descansáramos un rato, ya que estábamos en el sofá, Tobio recostó su cabeza en mis piernas y yo suavemente acariciaba el cabello sedoso de color negro de mi lindo novio, después de un rato sentí su respiración suave y relajada indicándome que quedó completamente dormido y lo mire con una sonrisa sin detener mis suaves caricias en la cabellera negra de Tobio.

En un momento a otro en mi mente empezaron a venir esos recuerdos dolorosos que pensé había olvidado, tal vez es por el clima que hay en el momento, me había fijado que mientras veníamos el cielo se empezaba a tornar gris, y ahora podía escuchar las gotas de lluvia caer sobre el techo. Mientras acariciaba suavemente para no despertar a Tobio cerré mis ojos encontrándome con esos amargos recuerdos que tanto hicieron sufrir en mi persona.

 _Flash Back_

 _Mi mente divagaba cada vez que podía, mis sentimientos por Tsukki cada vez florecían más y más, como no enamorarme de él cuando fue el único que se atrevió a defenderme en aquella época de mi infancia, pero no entiendo porque mis sentimientos crecían por Tsukki cuando este me comenzó a tratar cada vez con más frialdad, era algo realmente estúpido incluso para mí, cada vez sufría más y más, los días en que pasaba con Tsukki se sentían pesados, el me ignoraba con más frecuencia y era más sarcástico, el amor puede volver ciego a las personas._

 _—_ _Tsukki ¿quieres que después de la práctica vayamos a comer? — me anime a preguntarle cuando estábamos tomando un descanso._

 _—_ _Me parece bien pero si te tardas mucho en salir me iré— me respondió con una mirada fría haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera ¿Qué hice mal? No creo que merezca este tipo de trato._

 _—_ _Gracias Tsukki—susurre bajo y cabizbajo me fui a entrenar de nuevo ya que el entrenamiento volvía a empezar, lo que no sabía era que desde ese entonces Tobio empezaba a preocuparse por mí._

 _Para cuando estábamos recogiendo las cosas una chica, muy linda de nuestro salón se asomó al gimnasio y le pidió a Tsukki que lo acompañará un rato, tal vez otra confesión, no me sorprende cualquiera se enamoraría de Tsukki siendo tan apuesto, incluso me han dado a mi cartas para él que usualmente aunque me doliera mucho se las entregaba, tratando de no llorar y tratando de controlarme para no desesperarme si aceptaba._

 _Mi curiosidad no pudo más y me asome disimuladamente para que ellos dos no me vieran para saber que deseaba la chica. Lo que mis ojos vieron y escucharon esa tarde hizo que mi corazón ya lastimado se terminara de romper._

 _—_ _Tsukishima-kun quiero declararte mis sentimientos hacia ti, tú me gustas— dijo con firmeza la chica viéndolo a los ojos, era pequeña así que Tsukki tenía la mirada baja. — ¿Me darías una oportunidad de salir contigo? —_

 _—_ _No veo porque no— dijo el rubio haciendo que mi rostro demostrará clara sorpresa, ¿acaso escuche bien? Y no termino ahí Tsukishima se agacho un poco ante el deseo de la chica y sellaron su trato con un beso, mis lágrimas no pudieron resistirse más y comenzaron a deslizarse por mis mejillas._

 _Salí corriendo del lugar, tomando mis cosas que había dejado en la entrada, despidiéndome de todos con una sonrisa algo forzada limpiando mis lágrimas y sin levantar la vista. Corrí, corrí con todas mis fuerzas sin detenerme, sin pedir disculpas con las personas que chocaba, y como si fuera poco el clima empezó a ponerse triste, comenzó a llover con algo de fuerza, llore con más desesperación es que acaso todo estaba en mi contra ese día, bueno creo que tal vez._

 _Con la respiración agitada llegue a mi casa entre sin saludar y me encerré en mi cuarto, abrí la ducha para no escuchar las preguntas de mi madre de ¿si estaba bien? O ¿Qué me ocurría? No quería dar explicaciones a nadie, quería seguir llorando y las gotas que caían de la regadera ahogaban el sonido de mis lágrimas desesperadas caer en el suelo de la ducha, mientras estaba sentado apoyando mi espalda en el fría cerámica de color azul._

 _—_ _¡¿Por qué?! ¡Soy un gran idiota! ¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de mi mejor amigo? ¡Soy una escoria! ¡Eres un idiota Tadashi! ¿¡Como pensaste que Tsukki se fijaría en alguien como tú!? — me dije a mi mismo llorando con desesperación y abrazando mis piernas con fuerza ocultando mi rostro en ellas._

 _¿Por qué el amor tenía que ser tan doloroso? Se supone que es un sentimiento que llena de alegría tu vida, entonces ¿Por qué me había arruinado la mía? Debía fijarme en la única persona que nunca correspondería mis sentimientos, ¿Por qué enserio pensé que algún día podría confesar mis sentimientos? ¿Acaso era tan idiota? Mi cabeza se sentía como si pudiera explotar ante tantos cuestionamientos que me hacía yo mismo mientras las lágrimas todavía seguían cayendo sin remordimiento alguno._

 _Después de una hora para ser exactos salí del baño con mis ojos enrojecidos, me dolía demasiado el pecho y mi cabeza no se quedaba atrás, sentía que todo en mi mundo se quebraba, me recosté en la cama esperando que todo lo que mis ojos habían visto ese día haya sido un amargo sueño en el cual tenía que despertar. Lo que más me dolió es que como el masoquista que soy observe mi teléfono y no tenía ni un mensaje o alguna llamada de Tsukki, haciendo que mis ganas de llorar volvieran a mi ojos y me doliera incluso más el corazón. ¿Tan poco le importaba a Tsukki? Vaya que era muy importante para él al parecer, comencé a llorar de nuevo pero ahora en silencio murmurando lo mucho que odiaba mis sentimientos, no baje a cenar, sabía que mi madre me interrogaría mañana en la mañana._

 _—_ _El amor es una basura— me dije a mi mismo para luego caer dormido en mi cama, con las lágrimas aun saliendo de mis orbes cafés._

 _El día siguiente me hice pasar enfermo, no quería que nadie viera mi estado tan lamentable, mis ojos estaban demasiado rojos y me ardían demasiado, mi madre creo que comprendió y me dejo en casa, seguí durmiendo me sentía realmente mal para moverme tan siquiera, mi corazón enserio dolía, era como si sintiera que me apuñalaban cada cinco segundos en donde venían las imágenes de Tsukki y esa chica besándose._

 _Me desperté ante el hambre, baje a la cocina y prepare algo de comer, note que mi celular tenía una luz indicándome que tenía un mensaje, algo en mí se ilumino ¿podría ser de Tsukki? ¿Tal vez se preocupó de no verme en la escuela? Abrí los mensajes y mi sonrisa se desvaneció de nuevo, por ver que me ilusionaba por nada, era la hora del almuerzo por lo cual entiendo por qué tenía un mensaje de Hinata y Kageyama preguntando preocupados ¿Cómo me encontraba y porque no había asistido?_

 _Les respondí diciendo que había pescado un refriado porque me moje con la lluvia, una sonrisa suave se dibujó en mi rostro, tenía amigos en quienes confiar, me concentraré ahora en mis amigos para olvidar este tortuoso dolor en mi corazón, coloque mi mano en mi pecho y nuevamente comencé a llorar susurrando el nombre de mi amor no correspondido._

 _No fui a la escuela el resto de la semana, mi estado emocional no era nada bueno, aunque raramente estaba mejor ya que los mensajes de Kageyama me animaban y él me iba a visitar y dejarme unas notas que consiguieron con Hinata con alguien de mi clase._

 _—_ _Muchas gracias Kageyama— le dije sincero, mientras anotaba todos los apuntes necesarios._

 _—_ _No debes agradecer— me dijo simple y tranquilo como lo era él, con su expresión neutral aunque lo note raramente muy tranquilo._

 _—_ _También dile a Hinata que se lo agradezco mucho— le dije sonriendo un poco._

 _—_ _Está bien— me respondió en tono calmado y luego de que terminará con mis apuntes y le ofreciera algo de té el peli negro se retiró de mi casa, despidiéndose de mi con una sonrisa, mi corazón dio un pequeño latido algo extraño y suave al ver esa sonrisa sincera y pequeña._

 _Mis ánimos mejoraron mucho el fin de semana, ya que Hinata hizo que saliéramos junto con Kageyama a divertirnos un poco creo que el responsable de esto fue Kageyama puesto que debió notar mi ánimo por los suelos, desde entonces comenzamos a ser más amigos las semanas pasaban y un día en específico donde me alistaba para ir al club la novia de Tsukki me detuvo antes de salir del salón._

 _—_ _Yamaguchi-kun ¿cierto? — me pregunto con una sonrisa, que se miraba algo falsa._

 _—_ _Si—le respondí con una palabra mirándola hacia abajo ya que era pequeña._

 _—_ _Quería decirte algo que pensaba hace mucho pero tú mismo lo has hecho sin que te lo pida— me hablo con tono algo desagradable a mi gusto._

 _—_ _No entiendo de que hablas— le respondí algo molesto._

 _—_ _Te iba a pedir que dejarás de seguir a mi NOVIO como el cachorro faldero que eres— me dijo con una sonrisa burlona._

 _¿Qué se creía esa chica?_

 _—_ _Disculpa pero si no lo sabes las personas no son objetos además Tsukki es mi mejor amigo desde pequeños—le respondí con clara molestia arrugando mi entrecejo._

 _—_ _No te acerques a él, PECAS— me lo dijo con burla, vaya que eso había sido un golpe demasiado bajo, mis pecas eran algo que había sido un objetivo de muchas burlas para los demás._

 _Iba a seguir hablando pero Tsukki llego y mire como la chica se abrazaba a uno de sus brazos con una sonrisa burlona, vaya que la apariencia sí que engañaba, la chica se miraba como una blanca palomita pero era todo lo contrario, era una serpiente astuta y manipuladora._

 _—_ _¿Qué ocurre aquí? — preguntó el rubio con su tono sarcástico._

 _—_ _Nada cariño~ solo le preguntaba sobre algunas cosas a Yamaguchi-kun— le dijo la chica acercándose más al rubio._

 _—_ _Yo me retiro— y de nuevo sentía que el dolor en mi pecho volvía, salí caminando rápidamente hacia la azotea tratando de controlar mi coraje, ¿de verdad que merecía que la vida me tratará tan mal? ¿Qué había hecho? Lagrimas comenzaban a salir de mis ojos pero no de tristeza sino de coraje, creo que no llegaré al entrenamiento hoy, extrañamente miraba hacia el cielo, viendo las nubes pasar mientras seguían cayendo las lágrimas de mis mejillas al suelo, apreté la mandíbula y los puños del coraje en mi interior en ese momento._

 _Me sentía terrible, limpie mis lágrimas y me retire de la escuela con la mirada perdida caminando con lentitud y esperando llegar lo más pronto a mi casa. Quería llorar con libertad de nuevo, creo que si juntara todas las lágrimas que derramaba últimamente formaría un mar de tristeza, mis sentimientos se desbordaban más rápido y sin importar donde estuviera._

 _Pero cuando realmente mis sentimientos desbordaron fue un día después de haber escuchado a la serpiente prácticamente amenazándome el día anterior, estaba en la escuela con Hinata y Kageyama, ya que Tsukki no necesitaba de mi presencia y mucho menos su novia así que ahora comía con ellos luego de comer solo días anteriores, y cuando Hinata hablo de como era de "linda" esa serpiente no pude soportarlo más y llore enfrente de ellos para luego salir corriendo, lo que no esperaba era que desde ese trágico día era que mi vida daría un giro tan impresionante, donde mi corazón destruido volvía a unirse poco a poco por una cura increíble, y mi fuerte depresión desaparecía y esa maravillosa cura tenía nombre, el cual era Kageyama Tobio._

 _Fin Flash Back_

Irremediablemente unas lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos al recordar aquello, pero no eran lágrimas de completa tristeza ya que también empecé a recordar los buenos recuerdos junto a mi Tobio, una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro y acaricie con delicadeza el rostro de mi peli negro y vi como este abría los ojos y su mirada se llenó de preocupación.

— ¿Qué sucede Tadashi? — se levantó de un movimiento y se colocó sobre mis piernas secando mis lágrimas con delicadeza.

—No es nada, solo... — hice una pausa abrazando la cintura del peli negro apoyando mi cabeza en el pecho de este sintiendo como envolvían mi cuerpo en un cálido abrazo. —Solo recodé algunas cosas tristes pero a la vez felices— respondí aferrándome a la ropa del peli negro sintiendo como acariciaba este mi cabeza con suavidad.

—Tadashi no me gusta que llores pero si necesitas desahogarte, hazlo— me respondió suavemente, como siempre siendo tan comprensivo y amable, unas de las tantas cualidades que hizo que me enamorara de él.

Luego de llorar un buen rato me quede dormido en los brazos de Tobio, sintiendo como este me acariciaba la cabeza, era relajante, y la verdad sí que necesitaba desahogarme estos días lluviosos traían a mi recuerdos dolorosos, que me hacían perder el control de mis emociones, pero ahora no estaba solo, tenía a Tobio a mi lado y sé que él estará a mi lado pase lo que pase, como lo ha demostrado desde que estamos juntos.

Fin Pov Tadashi

Pov Tobio

Estaba profundamente dormido, las suaves caricias que Tadashi me daba en mi cabeza hicieron que el cansancio y el sueño me vencieran y terminará durmiéndome inmediatamente. Raramente empecé a recordar como comencé a enamorarme de Tadashi, al principio no estaba seguro de lo que sentía pero luego de darme cuenta de mis sentimientos me dolía demasiado ver a Tadashi sufrir tanto por el idiota de Tsukishima.

 _Flash Back_

 _Ese día donde mire como Yamaguchi mentía y se iba así del entrenamiento, claramente había llorado y estaba controlando sus ganas de llorar, no parecía pero yo era muy observador, me pude fijar en ese pequeño detalle, cuando salí del gimnasio mire la razón por la cual Yamaguchi había salido corriendo de esa manera. Estaba Tsukishima con una chica la cual estaba prácticamente pegada a él como garrapata._

 _—_ _Tks— chasquee mi lengua mirando mal al rubio, una ira estaba consumiéndome dentro pero aún no comprendía el porqué._

 _Mientras iba caminando junto a Hinata, ya que los dos íbamos por el mismo camino, lo ignore olímpicamente, no había hecho eso desde la vez que peleamos cuando estábamos en desacuerdo con el ataque nuevo de Hinata._

 _—_ _¡Kageyama-kun! — me llamo haciéndome mirarlo con una mirada completamente seria al sacarme de mis pensamientos._

 _—_ _¿Qué quieres boke? —pregunte algo irritado._

 _—_ _Estás muy raro desde que terminamos el entrenamiento ¿te lastimaste o algo? — me pregunto con algo de preocupación._

 _—_ _Estoy bien solo un poco pensativo— dije sincero logrando que el pelirrojo siguiera preguntándome y formando una pelea entre los dos como siempre terminábamos haciendo._

 _Al llegar a casa me sentía algo molesto aún ¿Por qué me molestaba tanto el ver que Yamaguchi lloraba por Tsukishima? Esto era muy raro y confuso para mí, trate de dormir pero el rostro lloroso de Yamaguchi no salía de mi cabeza, últimamente Tsukishima era muy frio con Yamaguchi y lo trataba peor cada día._

 _Al siguiente día le dije a Hinata que fuéramos a invitar a Yamaguchi a comer con nosotros y el pelirrojo me sonrió y me indicó que estaba de acuerdo, cuando fuimos a ver al salón de Yamaguchi y Tsukishima solo visualice a Tsukishima ahí sentado como si nada, me adentre al salón ante la mirada de todos y me acerque al rubio._

 _—_ _¿Qué desea el rey con un plebeyo como yo? — me pregunto con su tono sarcástico de siempre._

 _—_ _¿Dónde está Yamaguchi? — le respondí con una pregunta directa mirándolo con desagrado y molestia._

 _—_ _No vino hoy así que no lo busques por aquí— me dijo con tono irritado mirándome de la misma manera con la que yo lo miraba a él._

 _—_ _Gracias— le agradecí por cortesía y le dije a Hinata que fuéramos a comer solos puesto que Yamaguchi no vino a clases._

 _Nos fuimos a un lugar tranquilo donde comer y antes de empezar a comer le mandamos un mensaje a Yamaguchi para saber cómo se encontraba y por qué no había ido a la escuela. El mismo día recibimos respuesta y al parecer no iba a ir por varios días porque estaba resfriado, me resultaba raro puesto que uno no falta por un simple resfriado, con Hinata hablamos con unos de los compañeros de Yamaguchi y nos prestaron los apuntes para llevárselo, yo me encargue de llevarle todos los días lo que habían visto en clases._

 _Mirar a Yamaguchi tan triste me partía el corazón, sabía que claramente este no estaba enfermo pero no lo presionaría por decirme como se sentía o porque no quería ir a clases, solo sabía lo más importante y es que la razón de todo su dolor era solamente una persona y se llama Tsukishima Kei._

 _Luego de unos días junto a Yamaguchi y una que otra salía junto a Hinata empezaba a hacerme más amigo de Yamaguchi, la verdad me costó mucho puesto que no tengo buena habilidad para hacer amigos pero Yamaguchi era todo lo contrario de mí, era alegre y amable aunque ahora ese Yamaguchi había cambiado a uno triste y que no sonreía a menos que fuera porque debía hacerlo, no me gustaba verlo de esa forma._

 _Un día aclare de cómo me sentía con respecto a Yamaguchi, ese día fue el mismo en el que ambos empezamos a tenernos más confianza, puesto que fue el día en donde Yamaguchi no pudo más y soltó todo su dolor enfrente de Hinata y yo después del comentario de Hinata._

 _—_ _Chicos, creo que ahora la novia de Tsukishima es más linda ¿no creen? — al escuchar eso me tensé Hinata a veces si podía ser idiota, le dije que parará pero fue demasiado tarde puesto que Yamaguchi respondió entre lágrimas._

 _—_ _Si tienes razón es muy linda— dijo sollozando enfrente de nosotros con una sonrisa triste y salió corriendo y aunque quisimos detenerlo no pudimos._

 _—_ _Hinata dividámonos y lo buscamos entre los dos— le dije con la respiración agitada al perder de vista a Yamaguchi._

 _—_ _Bien avísame si lo encuentras— me dijo y salimos corriendo al lado contrario del otro buscándolo pues Yamaguchi no merecía sufrir de esa manera._

 _Corrí por la parte de atrás de la escuela y pude escuchar unos sollozos algo cercanos a mi ubicación y camine para no asustar a Yamaguchi quien lloraba sin control abrazando sus piernas, y ahí fue donde me di cuenta, mis sentimientos hacia Yamaguchi no eran solamente de amistad, lo amaba, si lo amaba, por eso me dolía tanto verlo sufrir así._

 _—_ _Yamaguchi— Le llame pero no recibí respuesta así que lo volví a llamar acercándome más a él. —Yamaguchi— al parecer si me escucho y solo pude escuchar como decía entrecortadamente mi nombre y se abalanzaba a mí abrazándome mientras seguía llorando._

 _Le susurre un "tranquilo" para calmarlo y lo abracé sin mucha fuerza, dándole palabras de consuelo hasta que sentí que dejo de llorar, lo cargue en mis brazos, Yamaguchi pesaba muy poco, estaba un poco más delgado de lo que era antes, eso me preocupaba. Lo lleve a la enfermería y fui a hablar con Daichi-san diciéndole que me dejará estar con Yamaguchi y Daichi-san solo me dijo que por favor no lo dejará solo y luego de terminar la plática volví donde estaba Yamaguchi acostado respirando calmado al parecer le sirvió de mucho desahogarse minutos atrás. Me quede en la enfermería y me dormí puesto que estos días con Hinata habíamos entrenado mucho más de la cuenta, me dormí sentado y me desperté al escuchar un pequeño ruido el cual me indico que Yamaguchi estaba despierto._

 _—_ _¿Cómo te sientes? — pregunte algo somnoliento aún._

 _—_ _Me siento mejor y gracias Kageyama— me respondió con una sonrisa sincera que me hizo sentir un latido en mi corazón pero no lo demostré._

 _—_ _No tienes que agradecer— le respondí calmado y tranquilo._

 _—_ _Claro que debo porque me has traído aquí y me diste tu hombro para llorar— se sentó en la camilla y limpió un pequeño rastro de saliva que se había deslizado de las comisuras de mis labios haciéndome sonrojar un poco._

 _—_ _Me hubieras dicho y lo hubiera limpiado yo solo— le dije avergonzado, vaya que empezaba a sentir nuevas emociones._

 _—_ _No debes avergonzarte y creo que deberíamos irnos ya porque es tarde— me dijo con suavidad y se levantó con cuidado, pero al ver que este no se sostenía bien, le ayude y le explique que no teníamos que ir a la práctica puesto que Daichi-san nos dio permiso._

 _Nuevamente me dio las gracias y me pidió disculpas por el entrenamiento, yo le respondí que no se preocupara y lo mucho que significaba para mí y al resto del equipo a lo cual soltó una risa un tanto divertida y se apoyó más en mi cuerpo haciéndome sonrojar un poco más, esto solo era el comienzo de mis sentimientos hacia Yamaguchi, cada vez fueron incrementándose mucho más, pero a la conclusión que llegué es que desde ese momento la persona que cambiaría mi vida, para bien, se llamaba Yamaguchi Tadashi._

 _Fin Flash Back._

Me desperté al sentir algo húmedo caer sobre mi rostro, cuando abrí mis ojos me encontré con Tadashi llorando, eso fue algo preocupante, no me gustaba que estuviera triste pero algo en su rostro hizo que bajará mi preocupación ya que Yamaguchi sonreía.

Al preguntarle que le sucedía con tono de preocupación el me respondió con suavidad y aun sollozando.

—No es nada, solo... — hizo una pausa abrazando mi cintura y apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho instintivamente lo abracé para calmarlo y seguí escuchando lo que decía. —Solo recodé algunas cosas tristes pero a la vez felices— terminó de decir aferrándose a mi ropa.

—Tadashi no me gusta que llores pero si necesitas desahogarte, hazlo— le dije sincero y con tono calmado sintiendo como Tadashi seguía sollozando aunque poco a poco se calmaba, comencé a acariciarle la cabeza con suavidad para calmarlo hasta que sentí su respiración totalmente calmada para verlo dormir profundamente en mis brazos, no importará que tanto tenga que ayudar a Tadashi a recuperarse de tanto dolor, lo haría, nunca me separaré de su lado mientras él todavía me deje permanecer a su lado.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí termina, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Gracias por leer~.**

 **Perdonen por no haber subido el capítulo ayer pero sucedieron varias cosas que me lo impidieron uvu**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo~**


	4. Cuentas claras amistades largas

**Bueno sé que tarde mucho en actualizar y la verdad me disculpo por esto, aquí les dejo el cuarto capítulo y en una semana les dejaré el último capítulo, lo siento enserio por la espera.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son Furudate Haruichi-sensei, solamente los utilice para esta historia y tal vez unas más adelante.**

 **Sin más que leer les invito a iniciar la lectura.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Habían pasado unos días desde que Tsukishima había aclarado sus sentimientos pero aún no se atrevía a hablar con Yamaguchi quería pedirle disculpas lo más pronto posible, pero era un cobarde que no tenía valor de nada, pero no aguantaba la espera perder una amistad así de larga por una estupidez como esa no se lo perdonaría jamás.

—Hoy será el día— se dijo a sí mismo en voz baja mientras caminaba con sus audífonos puestos, el camino a la escuela ahora era más largo a su pensar, era solitario, pero el mismo se lo había buscado al tratar tan mal a su mejor amigo.

Caminaba mirando fijamente hacia el frente y pudo divisar al objetivo que buscaba, pero una ira volvía de nuevo a apoderarse de él, si su vista no estaba mal, Yamaguchi estaba tomado de la mano con Kageyama. Eso claramente hizo que su corazón diera latidos de molestia puesto que significaba lo que se esperaba, tantas confianzas no eran por solo quererse como amigos. Apretó sus labios con fuerza y camino con más prisa para llegar al salón, definitivamente tenía que hablar con Yamaguchi.

Por otra parte Yamaguchi y Kageyama venían en su propio mundo con sus manos entrelazadas por las calles hacia la escuela, les importaba poco que algunos les miraran raro, tenían el apoyo de las personas más importantes, sus padres, aunque en un principio no lo aceptaban y quisieron que terminarán su relación.

 _Flash Back_

 _Era un sábado en la tarde, Tadashi y Tobio volvían de la práctica platicando acerca de un tema algo delicado, puesto que planeaban decirles a sus padres que estaban saliendo, pero ambos temían que la respuesta de sus progenitores fuera negativa y los forzarán a no estar juntos._

 _—Creo que debemos decírselos lo más pronto posible— dijo ansioso el pecoso._

 _Ambos se sentían ansiosos, guardar en secreto su relación a veces los ponía nerviosos, ya que a veces querían demostrarse su afecto pero alguno de los padres de cualquiera de los dos interrumpía sus momentos y ambos inventaban excusas, algo absurdas, para explicarles la cercanía que llegaban a tener._

 _—Comprendo lo que sientes Tadashi yo también quiero decirles y dejar que este sentimiento de culpabilidad desaparezca— dijo el peli negro apretando la mano del pecoso mientras caminaban al parque para comer algo._

 _—Tobio, nos sentimos igual de verdad quiero quitarme este sentimiento de encima— dijo oji café dejando salir un suspiro._

 _—Mientras comemos algo pensaremos una opción— sugirió Kageyama llevando al pecoso por algo que comer mientras planeaban su estrategia._

 _Luego de varias ideas dadas, por fin llegaron a una conclusión para no atrasar más todo y decirles de una sola vez, querían que sus padres los aceptarán, aunque sabían que al principio iba a ser difícil._

 _Llegaron a la conclusión que el día siguiente les dirían, invitando a sus padres a salir con ambas familias, ya que se conocían bien entre ellos desde que Tobio se hizo amigo de Tadashi, los progenitores de ambos se llevaban bien, sus madres compartían varios gustos en común al igual que sus padres, por lo cual pensaron que lo mejor era poder decirles a ambas familias de una vez._

 _—Bien está decidido— hablo el pecoso feliz y entusiasmado pero al mismo tiempo nervioso por lo que podía pasar._

 _—Solo falta llevarlo a cabo el plan— dijo el peli negro sonriendo levemente, se sentía de la misma forma que Tadashi._

 _—Bien, vamos por la primera fase del plan— se levantó sonriendo y espero a que el oji azul hiciera lo mismo tomando la mano de este, haciendo que esa leve sonrisa aún permanezca en el rostro de Tobio._

 _Ambos fueron a sus casas, despidiéndose con un beso en los labios rápido pero cariñoso, tenían como objetivo hacer que sus progenitores aceptarán la invitación, ambos hicieron su objetivo y se notificaron por medio de mensajes, las dos familias acordaron que debían comer en la casa del peli negro puesto que sus hijos habían dicho que tenían algo importante que decirles._

 _Tadashi junto a Tobio estaban cada vez nerviosos, la hora de la verdad había llegado, el día anterior se mantuvieron despiertos ensayando que dirían, aunque cuando se levantaron para llamar la atención de sus padres ambos fueron traicionados por los nervios y estaban enfrente sin decir nada. Los mayores presentes solo se rieron entre sí, pero a la vez estaban algo preocupados pues sus hijos parecían estar a punto de desmayarse enfrente de ellos._

 _—Primero respiren y tranquilícense, Tadashi-chan y Tobio-chan— hablo la madre del pecoso riendo al ver el nerviosismo de sus hijos, y mirando a la madre del peli negro, pues ambas ya sabían a que se debía tantos nervios en sus hijos._

 _—Tobio-chan toma aire y dinos lo que piensas decirnos, igual tú Tadashi-chan— secundo la madre del peli negro con una sonrisa calmada para darles confianza._

 _—Bueno lo que queríamos decirles primeramente es que somos pareja y que llevamos saliendo desde hace unas semanas— se atrevió a hablar Tobio porque su novio Tadashi estaba en un estado de nerviosismo extremo. —Segundo que queremos su aprobación para hacer nuestra relación completamente oficial—_

 _—Disculpen pero no entendí bien o creo que no escuche bien ¿Qué acabas de decir Tobio? —pregunto el padre del peli negro con seriedad._

 _—Lo que dijo Tobio fue que estamos saliendo como novios, como pareja— dijo finalmente Tadashi armándose de mucho valor._

 _— ¡No apruebo esto! — hablo con seriedad el padre del pecoso golpeando la mesa de madera dando un susto a los dos menores._

 _— ¡Estoy de acuerdo, esto no lo permitiré así que terminan su relación ahora! — hablo el padre del peli negro._

 _— ¿Por qué están en desacuerdo? ¡¿Qué tiene de malo estar junto a la persona que amas?! — pregunto levantando la voz el peli negro dando una mirada feroz a los dos mayores obteniendo un agarre del pecoso sobre una de sus manos, nadie lo separaría de Tadashi, no importaba que tantos obstáculos tendría enfrente lucharía por estar junto a la persona que ama._

 _—Apoyamos a los muchachos, no deberían de pensar así—hablaron al mismo tiempo las mujeres mayores obteniendo la atención de sus esposos los cuales aún estaban claramente molestos._

 _— ¿Cómo pueden apoyarlos? — pregunto el padre del peli negro con algo de molestia._

 _—Creo que ellos solamente confunden sus sentimientos de amistad con otra cosa— hablo el otro hombre mayor._

 _—Y yo junto a Kageyama-san creemos que ustedes dos solo son unos necios que no quieren abrir sus ojos ¿creen que nuestros hijos serán felices al ser separados? Claro que no ¿quieren ver a nuestros hijos sufriendo? No me parece justo que les exijamos que se separen cuando ellos dos se aman— hablo firmemente._

 _Después de una charla más larga y que mandaran a Tadashi y Tobio hacia la sala y hablar como lo que eran los mayores, adultos, las madres de los dos jóvenes convencieron por fin a sus esposos, de que les dieran una oportunidad, que no fueran una mente cerrada como lo estaban siendo en esos momentos, que pensaran en la felicidad de sus hijos y no solo en lo que ellos pensaban._

 _— ¿Crees que ellos cambien de opinión? — pregunto Tadashi nervioso y triste, no quería que lo separaran de Tobio, de esa persona que levanto y reconstruyó su mundo._

 _—Puede ser que nuestras madres los hagan cambiar de opinión— dijo entrelazando sus dedos con los de Tadashi apretando la mano de este para darle seguridad. —Pero no importa quien quiera separarme de tu lado haré lo imposible para estar junto a ti— le dijo con sinceridad viéndolo a los ojos._

 _—Tobio— dijo conmovido por las últimas palabras de su novio apretando el agarre y controlando sus deseos de llorar en ese momento dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro de completa felicidad, enserio que no podía tener un novio más lindo y cariñoso como el peli negro._

 _Los dos mayores al escuchar lo que decía el peli negro y ver el rostro sonriente y feliz del pecoso, terminaron por rendirse ante lo que hablaron con sus esposas sobre dejarles ser felices, vieron que claramente los dos jóvenes eran felices juntos, así que les darían su aprobación apoyándolos en la relación que los dos jóvenes forjaron con amor y los hacía felices. Y que decirlo, el padre del peli negro nunca lo vio sonreír así y tan lleno de confianza, no desde lo que le paso en secundaria y el pecoso había mejorado su humor bastante, era el de antes a los ojos de su padre, la relación de ambos jóvenes era sana y pura, no dañaba a ninguno, los dos mayores tomaron aire y fueron a hablar con sus hijos._

 _—Después de analizar las cosas y pensar seriamente sobre las posibilidades— dijo el padre del peli negro._

 _—Llegamos a la conclusión que tienen nuestra aprobación— completo la frase el padre del pecoso con una sonrisa._

 _Los dos jóvenes al escuchar eso se alegraron bastante y no pudieron controlar sus fuertes deseos de abrazar a sus progenitores, agradeciéndoles que aprobarán su relación, ese día al principio pudo ser turbio pero termino siendo perfecto para Tadashi y Tobio, todos los presentes terminaron la comida y los padres comenzaron a preguntarles como iniciaron su relación, y a la vez dándoles consejos, las madres felices también querían saber cada detalle por lo cual las preguntas de ellas fueron más precisas y hasta avergonzaban a los jóvenes, una tarde y noche pasada en familia, que ambos, Tadashi y Tobio recordarían a la perfección. Ahora solo faltaba decirles a sus compañeros de equipo, esperaban poder decirles y que las cosas salieran tan bien como con sus padres, ese día les dio más confianza a ambos para seguir con su relación, su relación cada día florecía más con la aprobación de las personas más importantes para ellos y seguiría floreciendo día por día._

 _Fin Flash Back_

Todo era felicidad para Tadashi y Tobio, de verdad que no pedían nada mejor de lo que estaban viviendo en esos momentos, eran felices juntos, y lo serían por mucho tiempo, el amor por el otro crecía cada vez más en cada uno.

Pero no todo es felicidad en esta vida, eso todos lo sabemos, Tadashi se sentía un poco ¿extraño?, bueno no sabía cómo describirlo, ya que, no había resuelto aún sus problemas con Tsukki, no se sentiría en paz hasta que todo quedará claro, como dice el dicho "Cuentas claras amistades largas" pero esperaba a que el rubio diera ese paso, el primer paso para que su amistad volviera a reconstruirse poco a poco.

—Paso por ti en el almuerzo Tadashi— le dijo soltando la mano del pecoso con algo de tristeza pero le dedico de esas sonrisas que solo a él le mostraba.

—Te esperaré entonces, Tobio— le sonrió feliz y mirando que todos estaban en su mundo y que habían pocos alumnos aprovecho para besar la mejilla del peli negro, haciéndolo sonrojar un poco.

Luego de que Tadashi lo molestará un poco más antes de que faltaran pocos minutos antes de iniciar la clase, Tadashi sintió una mirada en él, precisamente de una persona, eso le alegro pero lo puso ansioso, será que el rubio al fin daría ese paso, ese paso para que volvieran a hacer amigos, no podrían ser como eran antes pero tampoco quería perder esa amistad que había durado por tantos años.

Durante las clases el rubio no quitaba su mirada el pecoso, a veces el oji café quería verlo pero temía que si lo miraba el rubio se arrepentiría de hablar con él, claramente este quería hablar con él, así era como le miraba cuando estaba con alguien más y quería su atención.

Al llegar la hora de receso el pecoso se levantó tomando en sus manos su comida hecha por su madre e iba a salir pero el rubio le tomo del brazo sin fuerza.

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento Yamaguchi? — pregunto en un tono calmado soltando al pecoso.

—Creo que está bien solo déjame decirle a Tobio— le dijo con una leve sonrisa ya que el peli negro estaba esperándolo, el cual miraba con una mirada amenazante al rubio estaba en la puerta del salón junto con Hinata. —Tobio matarás a alguien si sigues haciendo esa expresión—le dijo en tono divertido.

— ¿Qué quiere Tsukishima contigo? — le pregunto directo y claro a su novio, no confiaba aún en el rubio.

—Solo quiere hablar conmigo, déjame arreglar este problema solo Tobio, no te preocupes estaré bien— le dijo con una mirada sincera y tomando la mano del peli negro para indicarle que estaría bien, dándole un apretón sin mucha fuerza.

—Yo confió en ti pero no en él, Tadashi— dijo apretándole la mano con un poco de fuerza pero sin lastimarlo.

—Por eso mismo confía en mí, si sucede algo te avisaré— le dijo sincero esperando que su novio comprensivo entendiera, aunque no quería al rubio, él necesitaba arreglar sus problemas.

—Confió en ti Tadashi— le dijo soltándolo y se fue con Hinata quien al verlos así le empezó a preguntar miles de cosas haciendo que se impacientará rápido y le gritará.

—Tsukki deberíamos hablar en un lugar a solas— le indico el pecoso pues la mirada de cierta chica le hacía estremecer, de verdad que ahora parecía caerle peor.

—Me parece bien— dijo serio y le sugirió ir a la azotea, ya que era un lugar tranquilo el cual podían hablar.

Los dos se fueron caminando en un silencio algo incómodo, el pecoso no encontraba de que hablar con el rubio, y este último estaba algo ansioso aunque por fuera no lo demostrará, quería saber de una vez por todas lo que pasaba con el Rey y Yamaguchi. Al llegar entraron a la azotea y ambos caminaron a la baranda haciendo que la brisa que soplaba revolviera sus cabellos, el pecoso espero a que el rubio hablará disfrutando la brisa que chocaba sobre su rostro relajándolo un poco.

—Para empezar quiero decirte que termine con mi novia— dijo el rubio cerrando sus ojos dejando salir un suspiro.

— ¿Terminaste con ella? ¿Por qué? — pregunto impresionado el pecoso, tal vez el rubio recapacitó y se dio cuenta lo cruel y manipuladora que era esa chica.

—Bueno la verdad es que nunca debí salir con ella, lo hice por una estupidez— dijo sincero en tono tranquilo.

—Me imagino que de eso es que quieres hablar ¿no? — dijo cerrando sus ojos para disfrutar la brisa calmada.

"Me conoce demasiado bien" pensó formando una leve sonrisa, de verdad fue un idiota al haber perdido a alguien que lo comprendía tan bien y soportaba estar a su lado a pesar de su carácter.

—Exacto—hablo el rubio tomando un poco de aire. —El hecho por el cual decidí salir con ella es para no aceptar que sentía sentimientos de amor hacia ti, pero me arrepentí luego de ver cómo te alejabas de mi lado, pensé que estabas mejor sin mí por eso nunca trate de detenerte al ver cuando te alejabas— hablo con sinceridad y abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con el rostro sorprendido del pecoso.

—Sabes que no es gracioso jugar con este tipo de tema Tsukki— dijo desviando un poco su mirada apretando su camisa a la altura de su pecho, ya que comenzaba a doler.

—Podré ser un idiota sarcástico pero estoy diciendo la verdad, estoy enamorado de ti Yamaguchi, te amo, tú eres la primera persona que me entiende tan bien, que me ha soportado por tantos años, después de hablar con Akiteru me di cuenta cuan idiota era por haberte perdido, por haber perdido a la persona que amaba de mi lado por mi estúpido orgullo— dijo sincero subiendo una de sus manos hacia una mejilla del pecoso tocando la piel de este con cuidado y obteniendo que este le mirará y se sobresaltará un poco.

— ¿Por qué me lo dices hasta ahora? ¿Sabes cuánto sufrí yo por pensar en que podría arruinar nuestra amistad con mis sentimientos? ¡Yo te amaba Tsukki! ¡Te amaba! ¡Pero tus actitudes me hicieron tanto daño, me hirieron al grado de entrar en una depresión enorme! ¿¡Pero sabes que me dolió más?! El hecho que tú no trataste de recuperar tan siquiera la amistad que formamos hace años, el que fueras tan frío y cruel conmigo de un día a otro, pero sabes— dijo tomando aire y dejando salir un par de lágrimas de sus ojos tomando la mano del rubio para quitarla de su rostro sin desviar su mirada en ningún momento. —Gracias por ser mi primer amor— le dijo sonriendo triste haciendo que Tsukishima sintiera como su corazón se quebraba en mil pedazos.

—Lo siento Yamaguchi, no quise herirte tanto, no pensé que podría herirte tanto— dijo preocupado al ver que las lágrimas no cesaban de salir de los orbes café, era una disculpa sincera y lo abrazo entre sus brazos sorprendiendo al pecoso. —Sé que no merezco tu perdón, sé que fui un completo idiota y te perdí pero por lo menos por favor permíteme volver a ser tu amigo, dame una segunda oportunidad— le dijo con la voz quebrada, sabía que el dolor en su pecho es mucho menos que lo que fue para el pecoso.

—Tsukki— dijo en un susurro impresionado ante las palabras que salían de las cuerdas bucales del rubio, correspondió el abrazo, se notaba que el rubio estaba completamente arrepentido. —Te perdono Tsukki, sé que nuestra amistad no será la misma que antes de un día a otro pero enserio no me gustaría que dejáramos una amistad de tantos años perdida en la basura— dijo sincero limpiando sus lágrimas. —Soy sincero cuando te digo que de verdad te agradezco que hayas sido mi primer amor, gracias a ese dolor tan inmenso que sentí conocí a alguien que reparo mi corazón— dijo sonriendo sincero.

— ¿Es el Rey verdad? — pregunto directo viendo como el rostro del pecoso se sonrojaba, maldecía porque se perdió de ser el responsable de los sonrojos y las sonrisas más bellas que adornaban el rostro del pecoso al ver al peli negro, quería ahora ser el que hacía que el mundo de su mejor amigo se iluminará, claro que no podía ser la persona que Yamaguchi ama pero haría que ambos fueran mejores amigos de nuevo.

—Bueno creo que empezamos a ser muy obvios— dijo riendo algo nervioso. —Pero si, salgo con Tobio y créeme que aunque lo odies tiene su lado bueno y cariñoso aunque a mí es quien se lo demuestra— hablo con una sonrisa muy hermosa adornando su rostro iluminado y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. —Yo amo a Tobio y demasiado, Tsukki te lo debo a ti, gracias— dijo sincero.

—Creo que no debes agradecer ahora soy yo el que se siente mal porque te perdí y te lancé a brazos de otro por mis acciones, me duele Yamaguchi— dijo suspirando. —Pero... Sé que sufriste mucho más que lo que estoy sufriendo yo en estos momentos, de verdad lo siento— dijo con la voz quebrada.

—No Tsukki, enserio no debes de sentirte tan mal sé que encontraras alguien que ilumine tu mundo como Tobio ilumina el mío— le dijo sonriendo sincero. —Creo que esto nos vuelve a hacer amigos, iniciemos de nuevo Tsukki, olvidando lo malo y créeme que no importa todo lo que me lastimaste, fue sin intención, nunca te desee el mal, siempre he deseado que seas feliz y lo seguiré deseando espero pronto encuentres a aquella persona que ilumine tu mundo no quiero que sufras, menos como yo lo hice— hablo calmado y se alejó del rubio.

—Gracias a ti Yamaguchi por darme una segunda oportunidad cuando no la merezco y créeme que aunque no fue mi primera opción, te deseo lo mejor y con verte feliz mi mundo también se llenará de felicidad— dijo sonriendo de esas sonrisas sinceras que raramente se dibujaban en su rostro.

Ambos fueron donde estarían Tobio y Hinata, los cuales inusualmente estaban comiendo tranquilos lo que sorprendió a ambos, fue idea de Yamaguchi que Tsukishima compartiera tiempo con ellos como anteriormente lo dijo, él quiere mucho al rubio, no le desea el mal, primero hizo que Tsukishima y Kageyama se disculparan por la pelea que tuvieron e hicieran las pases.

—Bien ahora quiero que se lleven bien por favor— dijo serio el pecoso.

—Eso es imposible— dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y se comenzaron a mirar mal de nuevo, como siempre lo hacían.

— ¡Chicos! — dijo suspirando el pecoso, enserio que se llevarán bien sería muy problemático.

—Por cierto Tadashi, Hinata boke sabe lo nuestro—hablo tranquilo tomando de su leche como si nada.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto incrédulo mirando al peli negro.

—Hinata me obligo a decírselo con tantas preguntas que me hacía—hablo calmado.

—Lo siento Yamaguchi pero cualquiera se daría cuenta por sus acciones y miradas cuando creen que están solos y quería verificarlo— dijo sincero avergonzando un poco al pecoso. —Luego de enfurecer a Kageyama él exploto y me lo conto— dijo feliz el pelirrojo.

—Así que todo esto fue un plan ¡Boke! — dijo enfadado el peli negro aplastando su caja de leche en su mano y comenzó a seguir al pelirrojo que huía por su vida.

Volvían de nuevo esos días en que los de primero estaban en buenos términos, el pecoso se reía ante la situación esos dos nunca podían llevarse bien a menos que se pelearán al menos una vez, le parecía algo gracioso pero tierno a la vez, pues también Tobio defendía a Hinata cuando se le presentaba la oportunidad. Por otro lado Tsukishima volvía a hacer bromas de mal gusto principalmente al dúo de idiotas que corrían alrededor de ellos, obteniendo gritos y miradas frías por parte de esos dos, volvía la paz entre ellos después de una tormenta torrentosa y larga, todos reían luego cuando ya Kageyama había alcanzado a Hinata y lo quería destrozar Tadashi lo detuvo, el pecoso no paraba de reír y calmar a su novio, no podía pedir más a la vida, tenía el amor de su vida junto a él y a unos amigos realmente maravillosos, que aún después de peleas tan fuertes seguían a su lado. Volvía la calma después de la tormenta.

 **Fin Capítulo 4**

* * *

 **Bueno eso es todo por ahora, espero les gustará.**

 **Nos leemos pronto~**


End file.
